halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Liberty Republic
Author's Note:Next person to call this pages contents "Rebels" are going to be spayed or neutered with a cafeteria spork. Thank you for your cooperation. Formation and History Pre-Independence New Liberty was once a colony founded by the United Nations Space Command, one of the farthest from Earth and in a pretty much unchartered sector of space. The planet housed a few million colonists at first, and slowly explorers and other people began to arrive from the rest of the colony worlds. A large abundance of natural resources brought companies to the planet, and development of the land rapidly began. Soon New Liberty was a bustling planet, with over 500 million people and the self sufficiency of a nation in itself. When the Human-Covenant War began, the planet was held until late 2550. In December the Covenant mounted an invasion, destroying the warships defending them and forcing the damaged ones to land in thick forest for cover. The ground invasion took hold next, the citizens and soldiers managing to hold out for a 6 months as gunsmiths began manufacturing new rifles and sidearms for the military forces left. Militias were formed and a resistance mounted. For some reason the Covenant had not glassed New Liberty which was later found because it had an inumerable amount of Forerunner artifacts. The hidden military force managed to storm a Covenant Assault Carrier, and use the Energy Projector to destroy the other 4 ships. The planet was free, but there was no contact with the UNSC. New Liberty was independent. Independence "Please, rejoin our nation so humanity may be strong once more !" "This Republic will never be under UNSC control again, and I'll die saying that if I must." "So be it." --Terence Hood and Draius Freeman, conversing on reunification. The surviving civilians and military personnel set out to rebuild the planet, believing that they were the last of mankind after 10 years of discontinued contact with the UNSC. With out an effective form of government, most of New Liberty remained in chaos and poverty, so a militia leader named Draius Freeman took charge and organized the rebuilding and militarization of the new nation, in case of another Covenant attack. As resources began to run low the old UNSC frigates were used to colonize the rest of the system, and by the year 2596 over a dozen more were under the Republics control. New warships and materials were made, the New Liberty Republic becoming something akin to modern day Israel, with the national discipline of North Korea. When the UNSC finally made contact with the Republic, it was sent back a warning message. The aging president was outraged that they were abandoned once, and that a reunification would 'never happen again under the same pretext. 2600's The 2600's were a time of great expansion and military conquest for the Libertarians, as they enslaved the Unggoy race and after a millenia founded thousands of colonies. The Golden Age lasted until the Kig-Yar War of 2693. The pirate clans attacked in greater and greater numbers, but were eventually overwhelmed, along with the final vestiges of the Covenant Remnant. The Libertarian Navy, now numbering in the thousands, continued to colonize and enforce the Republic, around the same time the beloved Draius Freeman died of old age. His daughter, Scarlet Freeman, took over as the President-For-Life a few days after. Under the new leaders rules the laws were upheld even tighter, although personal freedoms were lightened a bit. The ground forces of the Republic, through out all of this time, became one of the most advanced, only surpassed by the Allegiance and Sangheili. Implemented into the ranks were Unggoy and Burrans, who's numbers and intelligence often tipped the balance favorably in times of battle. And so ended the 2600's, the most glorious age of the Republic. 2700's The early 2700's were a tough time for the Republic, when the southern provinces seceded to the UNSC, sparking a 16 year long war between the 2 human factions. In the end it was a perpetual stalemate, but the defining factor of the 2700's was the loss of Radiance, an Allegiance planet, to an unknown enemy dubbed The Swarm. This haunted the governments minds for many years to come, speeding up New Liberty's process towards full stratocracy. Military Most citizens of the New Liberty Republic have undergone basic military training, always on the alert for remnant forces of the Covenant Empire. The largest branch of the military is the Libertarian Army (LA), having 2 billion troops and being the most heavily funded. The Libertarian Navy (LN) controls the skies, armed with a multitude of Libertarian, UNSC, and Covenant ships. The Libertarian Marine Corps (LMC) is the second most funded of the branches, and constantly keeps the zones around the small nation safe from pirates and other threats. In an overall census, the Libertarian military holds 4.33 billion personnel and growing, with a further 1.5 million in reserve. Libertarian Army The Libertarian military is, itself, a relatively small force. Less than .5% of the population is in the land forces at any given time, a very small percentage. But this is not due to a lack of patriotism in New Liberty; it is due to the fact that the Libertarian army training program is one of the toughest in the world. The army's small size also ensures that it is very well equipped, as the government can afford to spend much more on each individual soldier. The purpose of the army isn't to fight massive, war-deciding battles; its purpose is to provide flank support and reinforcement for the allied nations which may be engaged in those battles, while the Libertarian Navy seeks out a decisive victory on the "sea". This formula has worked very well so far, and in New Liberty itself, the army is often viewed as an adventurous, gentlemanly career due to the light casualties that the army usually sustains. This doesn't mean that the Libertarian army is incapable of standing toe to toe with a much stronger force; it's certainly able to. Nearly the entire Libertarian army is composed of mechanized or armored divisions, giving it a massive amount of firepower and mobility for its size. Libertarian Navy The large and balanced Libertarian Navy consists of around 40 million vessels, including Covenant Remnant cruisers and such captured or stolen during combat. Always opening engagements and invasions, and shuffling around the military bulk with its carriers and transports, the Navy can support, arm, and control all 922.3 million of its sailors and Marines. Libertarian Marine Corps Nowhere near as funded as the UNSC Marine Corps, the Marines make due with the second grade weapons, however being trained highly well with them. They may not have the best, but they make the best of what they do have. Weapons *B335T Individual Combat Weapon System- Standard issue rifle of the Republic. *MA-P New Liberty Pistol- Naval issue standard pistol. *MA New Liberty Bolt-Action Rifle- Militia issue rifle of the Republic. *Burran Automatic Pulse Rifle- Standard weapon used by the Burrans. *Viper F36 Combat Pistol- Main pistol of the entire Republic. Vehicles *M274 Mongoose Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle *M12 Warthog Light Reconnaissance Vehicle/Anti-Armor *M12A1 Warthog Light Anti-Armor Vehicle *M12G1 Warthog Light Anti-Armor Vehicle *M831 Warthog Troop Transport *M312 Elephant Heavy Mobile Assault Support Platform *M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tank, M-145D Rhino Self Propelled Gun Platform *SP42 Cobra Self Propelled Gun Platform *MAAT-9 Wolverine Main Anti-Air Tank *PAE Cyclops Powered Armored Exoskeleton *Gremlin Combat Support Vehicle (Stolen from CR) *Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Stolen from CR) *Spectre Ground Assault Vehicle Stolen from CR) *Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Stolen from CR) *Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle (Stolen from CR) *Shadow Heavy Ground Support Vehicle (Stolen from CR) *Type-25 Wraith Assault Gun Carriage (Stolen from CR) *Type-52 Wraith Anti-Aircraft Artillery (Stolen from CR) *Locust Quadrupedal Walker (Stolen from CR) *Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform (Stolen from CR) *Spirit DX-class Dropship (Stolen from CR) *Type-52 Phantom Troop Carrier (Stolen from CR) *Type-26 Banshee Ground Support Aircraft (Stolen from CR) *Vampire Anti-Air Unit(Stolen from CR) *Seraph-class Starfighter (Stolen from CR) Ship Types *Frigates, Light Frigates, Heavy Frigates, Ultra-Heavy Frigates, Stealth Frigates, Transport Frigates. *Light Freighters, Heavy Freighters, Super Freighters. *Corvettes, Stealth Corvettes, Covenant Corvettes. *Gunboats, Light Gunboats, Heavy Gunboats. *Cruisers, Stealth Cruisers, Covenant Cruisers, CCS-Class, CV-Class, Marathon-class, Halcyon-class (recomissioned). *Destroyers, Light Destroyers, Heavy Destroyers, Ultra-Heavy Destroyers, Stealth Destroyers. *Carriers, Light Carriers, Troop Carriers, Heavy Carriers, Armor Carriers, Assault Carriers, Covenant Assault Carriers, Stealth Carriers, Super-Carriers, Ultra-Carriers. Known Ship Classes Liberty-class Battlecruiser ---- , circa 2583.]] , circa 2567.]] List of Major Solar Systems *Capitol System (Capitalus Outburi) Planets: New Liberty, Agrani, Burrow, Pump, and Greenhaven. *Fable System (Saviorus Luminai) Planets: Fable, Lumination (Satellite of Fable), Jinx, Loralii. *Opal System (Opal Tershix) Planets: Opal, Torque, Quartz, Diamond, Crystal. *Silver System (Silvius Rallo) Planets: Silver, Gold, Copper, Bronze, Steel, Aluminum, Iron, Titanium. (By 2727 New Liberty had over 2,000,000 worlds) Allies and Enemies Allies *The Royal Allegiance *Jiralhanae Neutralists *Unggoy *Sangheili *Lekgolo Enemies *UNSC *Kig-Yar *San 'Shyuum *Covenant Remnant (remains) *Jiralhanae Related Pages *Draius Freeman *Order of Praetor- The Libertarians answer to ONI and the SPARTAN-II's, all in one.